El hada y el dragón
by Ill Scrittore della Arcana
Summary: Mavis poco a poco a sentido un sentimiento por Natsu, pero no alguno que halla sentido en vida, uno muy especial, pronto verá que aquello no es obstáculo para amar.


_**EL amor del hada y el dragón.**_

_**One-Shot**_

_**Escrito por**_

_**Ill Scrittore Di Arcana.**_

Ser fantasma tenia tanto sus ventajas como sus desventajas.

Podía vagar por cualquier lado o sitio que ella quisiera sin temor de ser descubierta.

Podría hacer travesuras si así lo deseaba si divertirse sin tener reprimendas.

También le encantaba, que aun después de irse de este mundo, pudo observar como el gremio que había creado crecía de gran forma.

Teniendo a grandes magos dentro de este y riendo de todas las locuras de estos.

Sin embargo, había algo dentro de esto que le dolía.

Aun siendo un fantasma le dolía.

Que aunque tenía total acceso a la diversión, ella ya no podía interactuar con nadie aparte de su gremio.

Ni tampoco podía caminar junto a alguien.

Pero lo que había hecho y que le estaba prohibido.

Era enamorarse.

Aunque al inicio no le dio tanta importancia, en verdad, ni siquiera en vida había experimentado esa clase de amor.

Creía que solo era un malestar, algo pasajero.

Un pequeño hormigueo que se originaba en su estomago, como mariposas revoloteando.

Pero pronto que aquello solo se producía en una situación en especial.

Cuando se encontraba con alguien concreto.

Era aquel sujeto.

Apodado Salamander por su magia, el campeón de los juegos mágicos, Natsu Dragneel era quien le provocaba aquello.

Pronto, no solo fue aquella sensación de mariposas, cada vez que lo veía, tan sonriente, lleno de vida siempre ayudando a sus compañeros, siempre que lo veía de sea forma se sonrojaba.

Pero cuando alquilen mas con él se encontraba, más si de una mujer era, la rabia y el enojo se hacían presentes en ella.

Aquello era sumamente frecuente, ya que él siempre se hallaba a lado de Erza "La Titania" y del resto de mujeres en aquel lugar.

Siempre que aquello pasaba, ella quería de celos explotar.

Sin embargo no podía, no podía ni expresar su enojo hacia ellas ni intentar acercarse a él.

Solo porque ya un fantasma era.

Ya no podía interferir con el ni ellas.

Era de otro mundo distinto solo siendo visitante de donde él estaba.

El dolor que sentía cuando lo veía con alguien más.

La alegría de cuando el divirtiéndose estaba.

Por fin se había dado cuenta.

Estaba enamorada.

Antes el visitar a su gremio era su mayor alegría.

Pero poco a poco fueron menos sus visitas.

A pesar de caminar por la ciudad ya no ponía un pie en aquel terreno.

Si no, caminaba hacia más allá.

Hacia las afueras, en un peñasco en una gran montaña al este.

Ahí solía reflexionar cuando aun con vida estaba.

Pero ahora no podía más que llorar.

"Porque, por que" se preguntaba.

¿Por qué cuando estoy muerta lo tengo que conocer?

Se lamentaba, debía haber nacido varios años después.

Si tan solo hubiera venido al mundo en el futuro, pudiera ser capaz de hablarle.

No como la maestra del gremio, si no como amiga en un inicio.

Y tal vez más con el pasar del viento.

Aunque sabia que él era un inmaduro que apenas se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás lo intentaría.

Intentaría acceder a lo más profundo y dejar que aquella magia insistiendo para que aquellos sentimientos despertaran.

Y cuando lo hubiera conseguido podrían estar juntos hasta después de la muerte.

Pero el destino con ella era cual

Pero ella ya se encontraba en la muerte y el seguía vivo.

En aquel peñasco lloraba sin consuelo alguno.

"Te amo" "Te amo" Repetía constantemente mientras sus lagrimas caían al suelo.

"Te amo Natsu" –Gritó desde aquel lugar elevado, no le importaba ya que de seguro el ni nadie la lograría escuchar.

Aunque ya era conocido que a pesar de ser la primera maestra, ella siempre había sido muy sentimental, pero era la primera vez.

La primera que dejaba salir sus sentimientos por alguien o algo que no fuera el gremio de forma abierta y sincera.

Pero ahí se encontraba, "La hada estratega" desahogando los sentimientos que jamás serían correspondidos.

"Primera maestra" — De pronto una voz se hizo escuchar detrás de ella.

Aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pudo voltear su mirada hacia atrás observándolo con sorpresa al escuchar de quien se trataba.

El viento se encargaba de hacer bailar tanto su cabello rosado como su bufanda que siempre traía consigo, observándole con una notoria preocupación, Natsu estaba a escasos metros de ella.

Se sonrojó al ver que de todas las personas era el que se encontraba frente a ella ¿Cuánto habría escuchado?, ¿Sabría todo lo que ella sentía?, mil y un incógnitas se apoderaban de ella a cada instante.

Sin poder recitar alguna sola palabra, él tomó de su mano y comenzó a correr alejándose del lugar de donde se encontraban, se encontraba realmente confundida, que significaba aquel inusual comportamiento en el muchacho, no lo sabia, solo se dejaban llevar por este, esperando saber su destino final.

Las personas los miraban con suma extrañeza, era verdad, nadie que no pertenecía al gremio podría verla ni escucharla, ante ellos solo se observaba como Natsu sostenía algo imaginario., pero no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo, que pensaran lo que ellos quisieran, al final, el solo conocía el motivo y nadie mas debía saber.

Sus pasos los llevaron a la catedral de Magnolia, ella contempló el lugar sin saber nada, pero que lo traería a aquel sitio, era sumamente extraño.

Siguieron caminando hacia el cementerio, aquel lugar donde las almas y los restos de quien ya no se hallaba en ese mundo reposaban en el descanso eterno, aquellos que había alcanzado lo que ella no, no por que no pudiera, solo, no quería.

Al final se detuvieron a una lapida, no entendía, no recordaba a nadie que hubiera muerto recientemente, nadie además de ella ya no se encontraba en aquel plano.

Cuando sus palabras iban a finalmente a salir, estas murieron al instante al contemplar lo que aquella lapida tenia escrito.

En letras cursivas se lograba leer con claridad.

"_**Amada por todos, amada por su pueblo, amada por su gremio y amada por un dragón, aquí descansa Mavis Vermillion."**_

Ella se quedó sumamente paralizada, por aquel gesto recibido, pero mas que nada por una parte especifica de aquellas escrituras "Amada por un dragón", ¿Acaso quería decir que era correspondida?, no entendía nada.

Su mirada finalmente se dirigió al joven, deseaba tener una respuesta aquí y ahora.

Je, espero que le haya gustado, veo que siempre nos visita y se preocupa por todos, así que pensé que nada mejor que algo en el lugar que amó, por lo que pensé, en esto. –Dijo aquello y después comenzó a reír de forma estrepitosa como acostumbraba, en verdad aquel gesto era lo mejor, no era tangible por lo quemo podría llevar algún objeto u accesorio y un simple dulce o alimento tal vez no seria lo suficiente, por lo que tal vez era lo mejor.

Sonrió y sus lagrimas cayeron de suma felicidad, en verdad aquel gesto era sumamente amable de su parte, quería agradecerle de mil maneras, quería hacerle saber todo lo que sentía, su agradecimiento y el hecho de que, aunque imposible fuera, confesarle el amor que por el sentía.

De nuevo sus labios no articularon palabra alguna, pero no por otro regalo.

Los labios del mago se posaron sobre ella de forma repentina, quedó con los ojos abiertos pero no dudó en corresponder casi al instante, algunas personas les miraban con extrañeza.

A su vista, solo era un loco besando al aire, pero poco le importaba a ambos amantes., al parecer los sentimientos de ambos correspondidos eran.

Solo eso y no importaban las criticas que les llovieran.

No te preocupes – Dijo al terminar.- Cuando muera podremos hacerlo con mas tranquilidad.

Dijo sin ninguna vergüenza ante ella ni ante la gente que lo miraba sin dudar.

No le importaba ser tachado de loco con tal de con su amada estar.

Los años pasaron como el viento en el otoño, décadas pasaron y aquella generación de magos tuvo que relevar a la siguiente, siendo estos falleciendo de poco a poco.

Y en aquella catedral, aun aquella lapida se encontraba, pero las palabras habían sido cambiadas de forma completa.

_**Amados por todos, amados por su gremio, amados por un hada y un dragón, aquí yacen Natsu Dragneel y Mavis Vermillion.**_

Las personas pasaban, todas se encontraban ocupadas con sus vidas, pero sin embargo frente aquella lapida se encontraban.

Tomados de la mano, mirándose el uno al otro, finalmente juntos sin que nadie pudiera separarlos jamás.

Para siempre expresando su amor.

El amor extraño pero hermoso.

De un hada y un dragón.

_**Fin**_

_**Ciaosu.**_

_**Notas del autor: Hola a todos, jeje perdonen pero no se, jejeje les ruego que me perdonen por no haber escrito algo en mucho tiempo, pero creo que he perdido la inspiración y un poco de la pasión que tengo al escribir, pero haré lo posible por recuperarla y seguír con mi sendero, la escritura y para llevarles a ustedes muchas historias, como esta una historia Mavis x Natsu, otra pareja crack de mi puño y letra.**_

_**Jejeje, bueno chicos, si les gustó por favor denme un review, si no les gustó igual y si tienen criticas también, que es lo que me ayuda a mejorar.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y como siempre me despido.**_

_**Arrivederci y ciao ciao.**_


End file.
